


【Todolf】谬吻

by Toddie



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toddie/pseuds/Toddie
Summary: 由VBW预告片得来的灵感，Der Tod吻的是Rudolf的下巴，Rudolf不但没死成，还变成了生死法则以外的生物。





	1. Chapter 1

鲁道夫在梅耶林醒来。  
一切和开枪前别无二致，唯一诡异的是，他确实见到了Tod，与他共舞，甚至与他接吻——那是他第一次也是最后一次与男人接吻——然而枪声响起，他却再次醒来，连太阳穴的伤口都没留下，完好如初。  
Tod已经不知所踪，鲁道夫拼命回忆着，究竟是哪个环节出了问题。死前的画面在他的脑海里一闪而过，他的心情也跳崖似地跟着又惊心动魄了一遍，定格在记忆的最后一帧上。当时他已经闯入了Tod的怀抱，枪口已经抵上了他的太阳穴。Tod似笑非笑的脸在他的视线里投下一片极具压迫感的阴影，然后蓦地撞近，唇贴在了他的下巴上。接着枪声响起，自己的意识便被黑暗吞噬了。  
嗯？下巴？  
不该是嘴唇吗？  
吻歪了？所以自己没死成？  
老天，死神也有工作不认真的时候？  
鲁道夫碰了碰下巴，Tod嘴唇那冰凉柔软的触感让他不禁打了个寒噤。看来这就是他还活着的原因了，没有Tod的吻，他不可能求死。  
他离开了梅耶林，顺着来路回到了皇宫。路途上他发现人们看不见他。他不知道Tod是否还在这里驻留，只是无处可去。他与Tod，从幼时的相遇，到不久前的劝诱，都是在这座令他感到孤独和窒息的皇宫里。说来讽刺，Tod是这么多年来唯一的慰藉。但他不是黑暗中的那丝光亮，他是更幽深的黑暗，更诱人的深渊。与周围试图束缚他“纠正”他的那些不同，Tod理解他，支持他，鼓励他自己走向他，却又不急于求成，总是玩味地耐心等待——在Tod眼里，时间真是最廉价的筹码——就像按捺着狩猎兴奋的气定神闲的猎人。大概，经过磨砺的欲望更让人血脉偾张吧。  
他几近崩溃的时候，Tod用他丝绒一般的嗓音在他敏感紧绷着的神经上轻轻撩拨，就胜过千言万语，像恶魔的低语一样。  
Tod给过他承诺：在他需要的时候，他会陪在他身边。鲁道夫只能祈祷，这句话不是虚情假意。  
鲁道夫随着悲痛的人流，去往皇家陵墓。在那里，他的尸身已经被装进棺椁。他看见母亲伊丽莎白，蒙上黑纱，身着一袭黑裙，憔悴得如同风中摇曳的枯木。她跪在他的灵柩前痛哭，撕心裂肺地悔悟，为她对他的冷漠道歉。鲁道夫从未见过这样的母亲，从前那个把他从鞭挞下拯救出来又对他不管不问的，如同掌管世间却从不露面的神明一般的母亲，现在终于多了些许烟火气，但他不希望是在这样的场合。他心想，要是在他活着的时候，母亲能这样关爱自己，那该多好啊。  
他忆起自己发现拥有热爱自由的秉性时，心中胀满了雀跃，因为这继承自母亲，似乎这相似的性格将他和常年在外的母亲拉近了一些距离。谁能想到，两个像镜子一样的人，从前被异地分隔，如今被生死分隔，永远只能宿命一般地分处镜面的两端，永远孤单。  
鲁道夫跪在肝肠寸断的母亲身边，颤抖着伸出双臂想拥抱她。如他所想，自己的手穿了过去。现在的他连拥抱母亲都做不到了。他的心里滑过浓烈的悔意与矛盾，灼烧煎熬着他的心。  
如果他不自杀，母亲也不会这么伤心了。  
但如果他不自杀，母亲也不会把注意力投向他了吧。  
伊丽莎白的视线缓缓挪移，向着无尽的黑暗伸出枯瘦的手，声嘶力竭地喊道：“求你可怜我吧！该死的死神，让我解脱吧！难道我受的罪还不够吗？”  
鲁道夫循着母亲的目光看去，Tod就栖身于黑暗，健硕的身材像由大师精心雕刻的塑像一般，仍穿着那身漆黑的大衣，直勾勾地盯着伊丽莎白，深邃的眼里噙着冷冽的光。鲁道夫敏锐地捕捉到Tod把视线略过了他，却掩不住油然而生的震惊，故作镇静地咽了口唾沫。  
“晚了，我不会帮你，我不需要你。走开。”Tod冷冷地咬牙切齿道。  
伊丽莎白像被抽离了灵魂一般如坠冰窟，她走到了求生不得求死不能的地步。Tod甩袖离开，鲁道夫立刻追了上去。  
“Tod！”鲁道夫冲上去挡在Tod面前，“为什么……”  
他还没有开口问完，Tod便错身而过，加快了脚步，看都没有看他一眼。  
鲁道夫立刻跟上他，也不管Tod听不听得进去，把疑惑一股脑地倾倒了出来：“为什么到最后关头不杀我？我生前没有选择的权利，难道我还不能决定自己的死吗？为什么连你也……这样你从前做的那些都算什么？”  
“皇储殿下，”Tod停步，低沉的嗓音唤回了鲁道夫的理智，“我在伊丽莎白身边的时间更长，用的心思更多。照您这样说，如果我的所作所为都应该有意义，那么我该先对她动手了。”  
一提到母亲，鲁道夫明显怔了怔，用颤抖的声音开口道：“你，你是说妈妈也……”  
“遵守先来后到是美德，皇储殿下。”Tod拍拍鲁道夫的肩，好整以暇地说，“或者您情愿带着母亲上路，我立刻回去接她。伊丽莎白现在应该一心求死了吧。一切，谨遵您的命令。”  
鲁道夫本能地拽住Tod的衣角，恳求得几乎哽咽：“不！不要带走妈妈，求求你，不要……”  
死亡前心脏极速地跳动，子弹上膛时求生的本能和求死的绝望交织着互相噬咬，奋力挣扎，想把握着枪的那只手移开，鲁道夫光是回忆一下就觉得妈妈绝对不能受这个罪。  
“对这个世界绝望，却要把妈妈留在这残酷的世上，自己想脱身。”Tod慢条斯理地说，“鲁道夫，你原来是这样自私的人。”  
语气不重，但每一个字都刻进心脏般的疼痛。鲁道夫一遍又一遍地回味，想找到任何能反驳的漏洞，却发现没有任何有谬误的地方，结果是一遍又一遍地告诉自己：你就是这样的人。那颗已经坚定求死的冰冷的心，也因为这段话迸出裂缝。他深知求死之人的心智需要付出多少才能坚定下来，故而看到自己的死让伊丽莎白那样心如死灰，让他感觉是自己将妈妈推向了深渊。自我谴责乘虚而入，折磨着他的良知，把他逐渐拉扯回生的边缘。  
鲁道夫忽然觉得有哪里不对劲，问道：“那你为什么……不像对妈妈一样对我？为什么不晾在一边，而要把我变成不生不死的样子？”  
Tod意味深长地看了鲁道夫一眼：“想知道为什么？”  
鲁道夫点点头。  
“那就跟我来看场好戏。”Tod勾唇，“一场哈布斯堡的日落。”


	2. Chapter 2

从那以后过了不知多久的某天。  
“这个你收着。”  
Tod不知从何处抱出一只毛茸茸的团子，往鲁道夫怀里一塞。鲁道夫只觉手中一沉——这种情况下还能感受到重量是一件很奇妙的事——定睛一看，那是一只体型硕大的橘猫。  
鲁道夫悚然一惊，一个踉跄差点没站稳。他想放下那只猫，被Tod的眼神生生逼得收了手，只得揣在怀里不知所措。Tod有些头疼地扶了扶额，开口道：“不认识了？鲁道夫，这是你小时候送我的那只。”  
鲁道夫一脸的疑惑逐渐清明，然后转为恍然大悟的惊异，现在伏在他怀里的主子，分明是他小时候为了佯装冷酷杀掉的那只！  
“你是说……送你？我什么时候……噢，噢噢，我明白了……不好意思，我有点乱……”鲁道夫有些语无伦次，与怀里的猫面面相觑，而且有种不祥的预感——这猫会记仇挠他一爪子。  
Tod整了整大衣领子，一丝不苟地轻轻向后捋顺了金色的卷发。鲁道夫问道：“今天还是惯例？”  
“嗯。”对于Tod，惯例就是追随伊丽莎白到世界上的任何地方，“你要一起去吗？”  
鲁道夫蹙了蹙眉头，垂下视线。这些年来伊丽莎白的悲伤他见过太多。即使用骨扇和雨伞遮住脸庞，他都能想象遮挡下的人是何等的心灰意冷。甚至他的父亲，那个铁幕一般与他政见不合的皇帝，也跟丢了魂魄一样追随母亲。他的死改变了他们两人。在Tod身边的他早有耳闻，Tod一直在接待父亲家族的人。到现在，他只剩下母亲了。  
“我不去。”鲁道夫下意识地顺着橘猫的脊背抚摸，“妈妈那么伤心，我已经看够了……”  
“那么，和鲁道夫相处愉快——噢，我是说它。它也叫鲁道夫。”Tod说。  
“什么？”鲁道夫话音刚落，那只名叫鲁道夫的橘猫就奶兮兮地喵了一声，爪子蹭上了他淡蓝色的礼服，竖起的瞳孔逐渐扩散成圆形，用好奇的眼神直勾勾地盯着鲁道夫。鲁道夫赶紧拉开了这小祖宗的爪子，免得下一步蹬鼻子上脸，一爪子就招呼过来了。  
然而下一秒，鲁道夫温暖粉嫩的肉垫就让鲁道夫瞬间沦陷。鲁道夫情不自禁地用指腹轻轻揉压，谁曾想如此单一的动作，竟有些上瘾的势头。尤其是橘猫那一声声带着奶气的摄人心魂的叫声，让他生出一种这猫是外表猛男内心柔软的反差错觉来。  
有，有点可爱啊……

Tod独自前往伊丽莎白的身边。她已不复年轻，脸上的皱纹是命运戏弄的伤疤。她依旧穿着鲁道夫葬礼上的丧服，除了被束胸衣绷直的纤细腰杆，似乎没有什么足以支撑这具苍老的身体。她只是无谓地行走着，打着银柄的雨伞，用扇子遮住日渐衰老的脸，从一个国家旅行到另一个国家，从未停步。  
这次伊丽莎白没有躲开弗朗茨，上演的是挽留与拒绝的戏码——Tod看腻了这种人情世故，但因为伊丽莎白，还是远远地看着。  
“你我就像两只夜舟，相遇在茫茫大海上，背负的各不相同，目的地也千差万别，最终只能各自远航。弗朗茨，别执迷了。”伊丽莎白有些漠然地看着苦苦哀求的弗朗茨，字里行间尽是兰因絮果的苦涩。  
Tod移开了视线，兀自思忖起来，伊丽莎白的那段话撬开了他的思绪，不轻不重地缀在他的心上。  
夜舟，多像他和鲁道夫啊。  
不，Tod自嘲，他连远航的资格都没有。他是被时间遗忘、被世人惧怕的死神，日复一日保持着诱人的容貌收割生命，仿佛无法逃离的轮回和诅咒。时代在向前进发，他是海岸边爬满青苔的朽木，遥望着船来船往，却不会也不能启航。  
那么就让一只船搁浅好了。  
他本将目标投向了伊丽莎白，在漫长的等待和诱惑中不亦乐乎，直到百无聊赖的夜里，那个无数次在漆黑房间里惊醒哭泣的幼小身影引起了他的注意。  
世界上最大帝国的皇储，继承了伊丽莎白容貌和内在的孩子，鲁道夫。  
小鲁道夫埋头抹着眼泪，不停叫着妈妈，就像一只受惊的小猫。他本能地被黑暗吓得蜷缩着身体，本就瘦小的身板更显单薄。真是可怜的孩子，伊丽莎白居然不来看看他。  
Tod这样想着，本想现身，刚踏出一步就想到什么，默默打量了自己的黑色大衣，出去也是徒增惊吓，于是换上笔挺的白衣，出现在鲁道夫眼前。  
“别叫了，她听不见的。”Tod尽量让自己的语气轻柔，天知道为什么，他只是觉得应该这样。大概幼小的东西都会让人心生怜惜，连死神都不能例外。  
小鲁道夫泪眼汪汪地转向Tod：“你是谁？”  
“我是一个朋友。”Tod微笑着抚摸他柔顺的头发，而后脱口而出，“在你需要的时候，我就会在你的身边。”  
孤独的灵魂更容易寻找依靠。比起身边诸多围绕的伊丽莎白，鲁道夫会更依赖他，即便他是死神。只因为他出现在鲁道夫最需要的时候。  
“我不是懦夫，我昨天打死了一只猫。”鲁道夫气鼓鼓地炫耀道，腮帮还留着未褪尽的婴儿肥，在Tod看来就像是一只奶声奶气示威的幼狮，泪还糊在脸上，配以坚毅的表情，令人发笑。  
说起鲁道夫昨天打死的那只猫，Tod又头疼起来。那橘猫到死都野的很，差点一爪子破了Tod的相。Tod捏住它的头打算尽早完事，谁知那猫奋力挣扎，Tod一嘴下去亲到的是鼻梁，不但没让它死成还弄得满嘴猫毛，呸了许久才吐干净。  
但是奇怪的事情发生了。这猫活不成，也死不了，成了和他一样的状态。Tod将小鲁道夫哄入睡后，回去将那只叛逆的橘猫拎了过来仔细研究。直到交给鲁道夫的今天，它一直都是死前的模样，不曾长大。  
他的心里流星似地划过一丝欣喜若狂，本以为他想要的陪伴只是追随一个人的一生，然后为他带来死亡。如今这错误的死亡之吻却给了他灵感。  
老天，这可能是永久的陪伴！  
和从小自由生长的母亲不同，鲁道夫出生在森严的皇宫，却还能在大众面前宣讲自由的思想。他是贵族，却愿意把世界与他人分享，多么难得。那个不顾首相阻挠发出铿锵豪言，收获欢呼和掌声的修长身影，让Tod移不开眼。  
他超越了时代，这个时代容不下他。他应该到自己身边来，永远。  
Tod感觉内心被锥刺一般痛苦，作为死神的职责时刻像鞭子一样抽打着他，提醒他遵守规则。他对生者的诱惑就如同人们的食欲，是不可反抗的本能。他对鲁道夫亦是如此，在阴霾渐袭时劝他夺取权力也只是加速他和保守派的摩擦。Tod深知这个帝国的保守派有多么顽固，仅凭鲁道夫和革命者们还不足以击破壁垒。凭着保守派的压迫和继承自伊丽莎白的忧郁，击垮鲁道夫的内心足矣。  
梅耶林行宫是Tod最后一点出自私心的挣扎。死亡天使们传递着手枪，像是鲁道夫受尽了命运的折磨，还要接受死亡的戏弄。鲁道夫向他回忆起那个画面时说，就像他在享受狩猎的乐趣一样。  
Tod牵起一个勉强的苦笑。哪里有什么狩猎的乐趣，那是死神皮囊下那本不应存在的犹豫，是名为恻隐之心的反扑，在落下死亡之吻的关头撕扯着他的神经，和本能拉锯着，让他的理智隐隐作痛。最后他成功了，鲁道夫变成了生死法则之外的生物。  
那一刻他确定了：他是带来死亡的死神，但他违背本能爱着他。

Tod回到了鲁道夫面前，鲁道夫正开心地逗弄着橘猫。见到Tod，他问道：“为什么它不讨厌我？我杀过它啊！为什么它会这么乖？”  
“谁知道？它可能不记得了。”Tod漫不经心地回答道，心想着自己为了驯猫吃过的苦头万不能告诉这孩子。  
鲁道夫放下了猫，鼓足勇气走到Tod面前，伸出双臂绕过他的腋下，靠进了他的怀里，说：“谢谢你，Tod。你知道我当初有多后悔吗？”  
他的下颌搁在Tod的肩上，看不见Tod因震惊而僵硬的表情。Tod扶上鲁道夫的后脑，像他小时候一样，摸了摸他柔顺的头发。  
“一身猫味，这可不怎么令人愉快。”Tod这么说着，却伸出手回应了这个拥抱，把鲁道夫紧紧地抱在怀里，在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭，像极了一只撒娇的大猫。  
橘猫叫了一声，靠着鲁道夫的脚边趴下，蜷缩起身体睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

命运把鲁道夫推向了Tod，Tod欣然照单全收。在这艘世界之船即将沉没之时，Tod选择救一人上岸，这哪里有作为死神的觉悟，倒像是救世主一样的作为。  
Tod本能地觉得作呕，但又品出一种背德的愉悦，若即若离，再瞬间引爆理智的导火索，迸发出电流似酥麻的快感，这感觉像是人类所说的磕药的兴奋。  
他骤然抬手，遮住下半张脸，为不知何时不由自主勾起的嘴角而震悚。他抹了一把脸，维持住严肃的表情，望向一旁逗猫的鲁道夫。鲁道夫正轻轻抚摸着那猫的颈毛，猫琉璃似的眼珠直愣愣地看着鲁道夫，不时发出舒服的呼噜声。鲁道夫亲了亲它，谁知竟撩起了猫的兴致，脸躲闪不及被那猫长满倒刺的舌头一舐，立刻吃痛地嘶了一声。  
Tod忍俊不禁，刚绷住的脸瞬间泡汤。  
鲁道夫捂脸看向Tod，尴尬地清了清嗓子，故作正经地问道：“你今天还有工作吗？”  
“嗯，我要去给皇帝陛下施点噩梦。”  
鲁道夫变了脸色，但也只是“噢”了一声，便一言不发地继续低头逗猫了。自从有了这猫，鲁道夫就和它日益亲密，与Tod同行的次数也逐渐减少。Tod竟对那小家伙有些无奈的嫉妒。  
也好，看多了帝国的倾覆，会让鲁道夫再次寻死的。现在这样就好。  
Tod如是想着，便没有开口问他是否同行，只身潜入了弗朗茨·约瑟夫的梦里。  
可怜又固执的老皇帝掌握着世界之船的舵轮，却又阻止不了它的沉没。反而搭载此船的，他伟大而高贵的家族，一个接一个地先他而去。Tod略施小技，将他们的死亡历历重现在他面前。老皇帝心悸不已，Tod阴鸷地轻笑出声。  
双头鹰终将坠落，新的时代即将把世界拉入混沌。老皇帝会失去所有，连同他最爱的伊丽莎白。  
“鲁契尼！”Tod兴奋地唤出自己的疯仆人，将精心挑选的锉刀抛到他手中。  
是时候迎接伊丽莎白了。  
1898年9月10日，阳光明媚的一天。鲁契尼把锉刀刺进伊丽莎白的心脏，终结了她的生命。  
Tod看见伊丽莎白释然的笑容，将她拥入怀中。她脱离了那副衰老的身躯，重回年轻的模样，连灵魂也轻盈起来。向往的自由就在眼前，这让她满心雀跃。随着面纱飘落，Tod深深的一吻让她终得解脱。所触所及，随着她活在世上的痛苦或幸福的记忆，都连自己一起化作光斑消逝，在生命的最后成就一簇美丽的星辰。  
伊丽莎白终于得到了她想要的自由。  
“Tod？”鲁道夫不知何时出现在Tod身后，忍住情绪的波动尽量平静地问道，“妈妈……走了吗？”  
“怎么，你觉得我不该这么做？”Tod回过身，轻轻扶上鲁道夫的后颈，安抚似地把他拉进怀里，仍把他当作小孩子一样。  
鲁道夫摇摇头，即使眼泪已经挣脱眼眶落在Tod的背上，也开口道：“不……这么痛苦的生活，妈妈已经受够了。我看到，妈妈很开心……”  
鲁道夫喜欢听Tod讲伊丽莎白在他出生前的故事。然而听得越多，他就越发觉得自己遭受的苦难远不及她。但他竟然先于母亲选择死亡，这让他对自己的懦弱自责不已。这些年来他长大了，他也觉得母亲是时候解脱了。  
“鲁道夫，我们回去吧。回到虚无中去，我们会永远在一起。”Tod轻柔的语气让鲁道夫颇不适应。但这句话刺激了他的神经，似乎让他想起了什么。他挣脱Tod的怀抱，用难以置信的眼神看进Tod的双眼，“Tod，你不是说过，先来后到吗？”  
Tod被这话噎得呆滞了片刻。鲁道夫趁机追问：“妈妈走了之后就轮到我了，对吧？”  
Tod回过神来，立刻回答道：“不，我不想杀你。”  
“为什么！”鲁道夫暴怒，“我知道妈妈比我经历的更多，她更需要自由。但是我也很痛苦！在我周围的一切都在束缚我阻止我，唯一理解我的妈妈还那么冷漠……我没有改变哈布斯堡，我愿和我的王朝一同死去！”  
“鲁道夫，自杀的人是不能上天堂的。你会被地狱的业火炙烤，你也见不到伊丽莎白。那里比活着更痛苦，我不想看到你这样。”Tod按住鲁道夫气得发抖的肩，用自己冰冷的手抚摸他的脸颊，试图让他冷静下来。  
“Tod，把寻死之人的生命强行留在人间，您以为就是仁慈了吗？”鲁道夫流着泪苦苦哀求，“我是妈妈的孩子，我也追求自由。求您了，我已经等了这么久。我送过您一只猫，您送我一个吻吧。”  
Tod苦笑，鲁道夫在这件事上简直是一本正经的胡搅蛮缠。且不说那猫让Tod吃了多少苦头，就是鲁道夫来了之后，那猫也是多跟着他的。  
鲁道夫有些急切地捧住Tod的脸，鼓足勇气想要将唇印上去。Tod伸手捂住鲁道夫的唇，克制住想要吻下去的冲动，偏过头去平息汹涌而至的本能，不敢看他，一字一顿地说：“鲁道夫，别这样对我。”  
“Tod，别这样对我。”鲁道夫挣脱Tod，眼神里是慷慨赴死的决绝，“我愧对我的人民，我该死。”  
“是，你没有改变你的帝国，但你改变了一个死神。你是能改变神的人！你比你那该死的王朝更伟大！”Tod低着头振声道，“鲁道夫，你不该被生死的规则所束缚，那样对你才是真正的自由！”  
鲁道夫听了一懵：“我改变了什么？”  
“你……”Tod一滞，迅速瞟了一眼鲁道夫又把视线挪开，随即不自然的红晕从脸颊烧到了胸口，声音低到自己都怕听见，但又怕鲁道夫听不见，“你改变了我。”  
鲁道夫的大脑嗡地断了片，战战兢兢地问道：“T...Tod，我做了什么吗？”  
“你足够好，你让我见识到一个灵魂如此高尚如此有感染力的人类，你有资格摆脱生死，陪在我身边……老天，我说得还不够明白吗！”Tod红着脖子，语速越来越快，最后几乎是吼了出来，惊觉过于失态，立刻收敛了情绪，闷闷地憋出一句“抱歉”。  
但那句“我爱你”却如鲠在喉，Tod怕说出来会永远失去他。他没有忘记眼前的皇储还是个刚烈之人，尤其对自己下得了狠手。  
Tod正思考着如何措辞才不会让鲁道夫难以接受。毕竟凭借多年接触人类的经验，在以往的时代中，Tod见过的同性相恋并不多。而面对人类时，他总是跳过了告白这个步骤，直接做出恋人一般的举动，当然是为了诱惑那些可怜的灵魂——人的心理防线总是那么脆弱，像伊丽莎白这样的实属稀少。  
他不知道自己为什么会考虑到这么多，可能是如今他要认真地对待一个人。他已经做好了准备，却自觉没有这样的实力。  
鲁道夫咬着下唇，有了些混沌的察觉，问道：“是这个意思吗？”  
他走近，Tod下意识地后退，生怕鲁道夫再次寻短见，故技重施般地抬手想捂住嘴。鲁道夫握住Tod的手腕，紧张地动了动喉结，极快地在Tod的脸颊上轻轻啄了一下。  
这下轮到Tod僵住了。鲁道夫说：“Tod，得到人类的爱没有那么难，你应该知道的。”  
Tod从未有过这样的感受。心中乱作一团，感情得到回应的狂喜和死神本能的谴责缠斗着，像两头困兽不断撞击着牢笼，掀起一阵惊涛骇浪。他甚至怀疑自己有了人类所说的“心跳”，竟是这样奇妙的感觉。  
去他妈的本能。  
Tod紧紧拥着鲁道夫，如获至宝般地吻过他的眼睑、鼻梁、脸颊、颈窝，在将要吻上唇的前一刻刹住了车。不能接吻有什么关系，他用一个吻换来了世界上最好的人，稳赚不亏，来日方长。  
夜舟搁浅了，在时间的尽头与朽木度过漫长的虚无。  
尘埃落定，云开雾尽。


End file.
